Life Of The Half-breed Princess
by twilightjainalious
Summary: Bella needs to protect her family!Her duties changes upon meeting The Queen.She needs to find her soul mate fast as her life depends on that.How will she react?Can she find her soul mate before it is too late? {Bella's POV.Edward's POV in the other one.} {Sequel soon after story finished.}
1. Is There Danger For Mum & Dad?

_**Chapter 1: Is There Danger For Mum & Dad?**_

I'm Bella Swan and I'm half-human and half-vampire. I have three abilities. One,a mental and physical shield,two,a learnabilty which is to learn other vampires abilities and last but not least, compelabity which is to force anyone to do whatever I want. My mother gave birth to me when she was only sixteen whereas my dad was eighteen. My dad,Charlie, now the chief of the police,used to be a vampire. He seduced my mum knowing that she was his soul mate but after I was born, I bit my mum,turning her into a vampire. I regretted my actions. When I turned two months old, I looked like a five year old. I found out my talents and immediately compelled my dad and mum to force the bad side of them which would turn their power of immortality into mortality. I knew they both did not want this wanted a normal life,have a normal child and die peacefully... That was when I decided to stay like this and protect my family knowing that there might be more vampires than us,but my duties changed when Queen Cynthia came to my door step.

"I'm looking for Ms Swan. Is she in?"Queen Cynthia smiled as she walked into the living room after inviting her in.

"Who are you? And why are you looking for me?" I asked with worried eyes.

"I'm Queen Cynthia,the leader of all half-breeds. I'm half-vampire and half-human like you. I'm 600 years old. I'm sure you might want to know why I'm here don't you?" I nodded and she spoke once more," You have a powerful gift unlike any half breeds I've seen. Well, maybe not one but three. I've been waiting for you even before you were born. Bella, you are the **_Princess_** of half-breeds. You are not the only one. You have sisters, four to be exact. I know this all sound shocking but you have duties to fulfill. The instructions and duties are written here, if you need me just call for me in your mind. I'll see you next time." She handed me the note which looked like a scroll and she was gone. 'Prin-cess?! I can't be...Calm down Bella...' I thought as I opened the letter and silently read.

It said:

_Dear Princess Bella,_

_You are the fifth __**Princess**__ of the half-breeds_._ You may be shocked or surprised but this is all true. If Queen Cynthia steps down from her throne,she'll pick you or your other four sisters to become the queen but,you have duties to do, you have to do it as this is very important,your life depends on how well you have done you duties. It is as follows:_

_1) Do some 'human stuff' (go to college,get a job and so forth.)_

_2) Find your soul mate and be fast on doing so while you do your 'human staff'._

_3)Protect them as long as you shall live._

_If your soul mate and the coven is destroyed,you will die slowly either from a disease or sudden death but, if you die whereas one person or more from that coven is alive, someone will stand in for you even though they aren't his or her soul mate. Try to keep your talents a secret. especially your learnability. There is already money transferred in your bank account so you don't have to worry about anything. We are all at the castle in Seattle, Queen Cynthia will know your response through your mind. Thank you and we hope to see you soon._

_Your Sincerely,_

_Scarlet, The Messenger._

'Thank you, Queen Cynthia. This is unexpected but,I accept your proposal. See you soon.' I thought hoping Queen Cynthia had 'heard' me.

**Two months later...**

It was finally the day I could go to college. I was going to the one near my house. Sadly, I had not found my soul mate. I woke up in a daze and grabbed some clothes before I headed to the bathroom to change. After a few minutes, I went down and cooked breakfast. After some time, I heard footsteps and turned around to see that it was my dad. " Morning. I cooked breakfast for you and mum, I've got to go to school now. Bye!" I shouted while heading out with my heavy school bag. 'I hope she will be safe...' I heard his thoughts and found it strange. 'When did I have this power? Oh no! There must be a vampire in town...' I thought, terrified. ' Calm down Bella Swan.' I thought again. I managed to calm down as I headed towards my car.

After a thirty minute ride, I reached the college doors and hurried to find a spot to park my car. Seeing that there were many pupils, I got out of the car and heard 'comments'... 'She's hot. Never seen her around before,she must be Bella Swan.' There were more but I did not want to think more about it. I ran at human speed towards the receptionist counter and met a nice lady who gave me my schedule and a map of the whole school. I walked to my first class Spanish and was happy as I learned everything my teacher was teaching. Suddenly, I lost balance and all I could see was darkness.

_I turned left,entered class and saw a guy,who seemed to be frustrated with me?... "_Bella? Are you okay?" My teacher shouted in shock. I could now finally see everything. "Yeah, could I get a breath of fresh air outside?" I asked in hope and he nodded and told me to be careful. I nodded weakly and ran to the door in human speed but ran out of the building at superhuman speed. 'Oh my...I...I saw the future...There might be more than one vampire in this town...Which means more danger for Dad and Mum... Calm down,let's finish today's schedule and think of a plan at night.' I nodded in agreement as I walked into class and after a while, Spanish class was over and it was lunch. I went to my locker and placed everything I did not need in there and headed into the lunchroom.

After getting my food, I asked my classmate,Jessica,from Spanish class if I could seat here for now and she and her friends were more than welcome to agree. 'What's that smell? It smells amazing!' I thought as I turned to the direction of the smell and noticed 4 people coming in through the back door of the lunch room.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica and she replied," The Cullens an The Hales, moved down around two years ago. They were adopted by Dr and Mrs Cullen. The pixie-like one is Alice Cullen and she's with Jasper Hale,the blond one who looks like his in pain. Behind them is Rosalie Hale she's makes other girls here so envious and jealous and she's with Emmett Cullen, the big one."

As I turned my head, I smelled another 'delicious' smell and saw it was a redish-brownish haired boy and asked the person next to me the same question.

"That's Edward Cullen. Every girl in here dreams to be with him but no one is good enough for him,he just rejects,rejects and rejects!" she replied with a frown embedded on her forehead. I turn to look at him again and notice he was looking at me,frustrated.I turn back to look at my tray and thought 'Time to put this skill in good use.' I said while trying to read his mind. 'Why?Why can't I read her mind?!Thank god Jasper is calming me down...' he thought while I could see that he was starting to calm down. I got up but, I fainted and saw nothing but darkness...

_Edward clenched his fists while he sat at the edge of the table... _"Bella!Bella!This is the second time!Are you okay?" Jessica asked worriedly. I sat up and said "Yeah,just feeling a little sick. I need a breather can you help me put the tray back?" She nodded and helped me to stand. I then noticed a crowd around me and reassured everyone that I was was weird everyone got reassured really fast and I felt their emotions. I immediately ran out and thought 'Another vampire?Another danger...Calm down Bella Swan!' I managed to calm down and headed to my next lesson,Biology.


	2. The Cullens

_**Chapter 2:The Cullens**_

_Biology_, I shrugged at just the thought of it. Questions ran through my mind in a blink of an eye. It was because of The Cullens and The Hales but mainly,my skills I've 'learnt' so far today. I could see the future? Read minds? Feel and control other people's feelings? I realised that Edward Cullen would be sitting next to me,but why would he look so angry but why would he clench his fist...After five minutes, I reached out to take my bag which was for some reason on the floor. 'I must have taken it while running here.' I thought and ran to my Biology class.

When I reached my class, Jessica must have told my teacher I was not feeling well as he kept asking me if I was fine. I reassured him as I walked unwillingly to my new seat which was near the window in the middle row. As I sat,He immediately covered his nose as if he was going to puke.

"Are you okay? You look sick..." I whispered but he just nodded back in response while he sat at the edge of the table clenching his fist.

'Twenty more minutes? Why is this class so long? ' I thought. I had allowed my hair to block my face so that it was a curtain blocking all the stares I was throwing at him. He was so dangerously beautiful,if that is the right word. He was beyond godly or what people call it 'Out of this world'. For some strange reason,he was staring at me at points of times, it was as if he liked me...

"No!" I shouted involuntary. Everyone in class immediately looked at me,even my teacher and...Him.

"Are you okay? Bella?" my teacher asked me with a worried look in his eyes.

"Can I...Go home? I feel a little sick." I requested. He nodded and I took that as a sign to leave. I packed my bag,not wanting to disturb the class. I got up and walked towards the main door. 'What's wrong with me today?' I thought as I ignored the stares whom everyone even the one He gave me.

I walked towards my car,leaving with questions unanswered. I started the engine and sang to the song that was playing on the radio. Even before the fifth song started,I was walking towards the entrance of my home. The smell of flowers welcoming me home and I felt refreshed once again. " Mum! Dad! I'm home!" I shouted waiting to hear a response but I panicked in the silence. ''Mum...Dad,where are you?'' I thought through my panic,running around the house like a lost child.I smelt every corner of the house and concluded that they had been out for about half and hour but there were two smells I could not recognise. Two vampires...Were in MY house, I gasped while shock overcomed me that was when I saw a note on the dining read:

**_Dear Bella,_**

**_Your dad and I have been invited by Dr and Mrs Cullen to their house for lunch which is for both of us only because your are in school. They came to pick us up. We have to go as your dad and Dr Cullen needs to discuss about your grandfather's normally and come over,remember to have well manners._**

**_With lots of hugs and kisses,_**

**_Your Mum._**

'Dr...Mrs...Cullen! Of all people in the world,Edward's parents? Dress normally?Well manners? That's me,no one needed to tell me that!' I thought and suddenly realised,' Grandfather! He must be in a rough shape I better get ready now!' I ran up to my room at superhuman speed forgetting the two vampire smells and started changing. I was done in exactly fifteen seconds.I wore a pink and white polka dotted tank top and my favorite skinny jeans. I glanced at my clock and saw it was already dismissal time for the students at my school, I immediately took my phone and favorite novel ' Romeo and Juliet' which I had read at least a hundred times and ran to my car. I started the engine and sped to the Cullen's House.

From my usual 70km/h,it was now up to a 100km/h. In a matter of five minutes,I reached the Cullen's house. It was light and open with a design which only a professional could do.

I went up the stairs and smelled seven distinct vampire smell.I was thinking about something when someone hissed breaking my train of thoughts,"Who are you,and what are you doing here?!" I turned in shock and saw that it was Edward,his siblings and The Hales. " Bella Swan? What are You doing here?" He shouted with an angrier tone.

'I'm here only because of my grandfather and not to put up with a stranger who disliked me.' I thought angrily as I was going to open the door when a guy who looked goldly,but not to the point like Edward, opened the door and shouted," Son! Watch your manners! She's here for important reasons!" He kept quiet and in a second Edward nodded as if he had heard Dr Cullen explaining why I was here.

"Good Afternoon,Dr Cullen, I'm sorry for the inconvenience I've caused but can I see my parents?" He nodded and led me into the living room. It was decorated nicely,no perfectly while the walls were a mix of white and light grey.

"Hi Bells." My dad said sadly.

"Dad...Mum...I know something's wrong so tell me."

He then replied," Your grandfather is very sick. He can only live for two days before he...Bells, stop knew this was coming,stay strong." I had tried to contain the tears from spilling over my eyelid but when one falls,all falls. All of a sudden,when my mum came to hug me,a wave of calmness radiated throughout my body. I managed to fight it but I felt the same as before.

"Hi,Bella. Do you guys want to stay for dinner?" I turned to see a lady with orange-brown hair and knew it was Mrs Cullen.

"Good Afternoon,Mrs my parents stay for dinner while I go get something..."

My parents stared at me and Mrs Cullen replied," Sure,you be careful,Edward can you follow Bella?"

I then involuntary shouted,"No! Sorry,I mean I'm fine." I headed to the door as they all stared at me.I walked a bit further and ran at superhuman speed into the all of a sudden,I realised someone might follow me. I immediately ran at human speed,scared that it might be them following me. 'That smell...At the house...The canteen...Edward...The Cullens...The Hales...Vampires...' I immediately thought,'Mum!Dad!Oh no!' and that was when I started running full speed at superhuman speed. I knew that if a human had found out that I was a vampire, I would just compel them to forget.

Within five minutes, I reached the house and noticed that Dr Cullen was bandaging my Mum's hand. " What happened?!" They all stared at me. "Bella!He tried to bite me!" I was usually the mum when my mother gets motherly feeling overcame me as I looked at the direction she was pointing and saw it was Jasper Hale. "How dare you?! How can they control the thirst except you!" I shouted as they looked at me wide-eyed.

" What...How...Did you know...What we are,when we have only met you for one day?" Dr Cullen stuttered in confusion. I glared and hissed and noticed my dad trying to comfort my mum.

I stared in my parents eyes and said,"You will forget the attack forever and you will fall asleep when you reach the car." At the simple words I had just said,they got up and headed towards the car. "Good you for inviting us,we shall take our leave." As I headed towards the car,a cold hand grabbed my arm.

I turn to face him and Edward said,"What or Who Are You?"

I replied after getting my arm free from his grasp,"SOMEONE YOU DON'T WANT TO MESS WITH!" I then continued walking to the door and noticed my parents were asleep in the car.I ran to the car and started the engine before driving home. When I reached my house, I activated my vampire strength and carried my parents to bed. I walked to my room restlessly and laid on my bed before going to sleep.

That was the first night I had dreamed of Edward Cullen.


	3. Not Real Just A Dream

_Song for the chapter: Nelly-Just A Dream { Treated opposite as it is Bella's POV }_

_I was thinking about her _

_Thinking bout me _

_Thinkin bout us (us) _

_What we gunna be? _

_Open my eyes, (Yeah)_

_It was only just a dream.._

_**Chapter 3:Not Real...Just A Dream...**_

_Edward and I were in a meadow,under the stars which glowed like diamonds in the sky. His arms wrapped around me,sweet and gentle. Kisses soft and light. We stand to take a stroll,hand in hand. Perfect like a scene out of a movie._

I woke up with a start. 'No!This can never happen...Am...Am I falling for him? Could he be my soul mate? If he is,my blood should sing to him as I'm his singer.' I thought unsure if it was true. That was when I remembered I had to do a poem and the category was **_Love_** for homework.I immediately grabbed my heavy bag,in search of my lecture pad and pen. In a minute, I found what I was looking for and wrote:

_Title: Hand In Hand_

_Laying underneath the stars,_  
_On a warm silent night._  
_His arms are wrapped around me,_  
_And everything feels right._

_He kiss me sweet and softly,_  
_I feel his cold but gentle touch,_  
_He makes me feel protected_  
_Under the sweet night sky rush._

_My world before me is perfect._  
_There's nowhere else I want to be,_  
_Except laying underneath the stars_  
_With him and me._

_Just when everything is perfect,_  
_And he seem so delicately sweet,_  
_A rush of wind comes past me_  
_As I'm swept beneath my feet._

_Nothing could be more right,_  
_There's nowhere else I want to be._  
_Let's take a walk my love,_  
_Hand in hand, you and me._

I read it once,then twice,then thrice. I loved this poem,it was sort of my fantasy...I wished it was real and hoped that this would happen as it was a dream come true...After reading it for the forth time,I fell deeper and deeper into my dreamland where all fantasies are created...


	4. Changes

_**Chapter 4:Changes  
**_

It has been two days since that incident...I did not go out of the house,did not want to see the **_Seven_** _'people'_ that could hurt me or my parents,but I had this different feeling for one of them...

_ Bella.I-no we need to talk...Please... -Edward_

He kept sending that to me. 'God knows how He got my number.' I thought. I kept my parents home to keep them safe.I told them that I was very sick and they both stayed home to look after me which was kind of a good excuse.I knew I could not stay in this house forever but what was I suppose to do?So I've decided to work for my family and still go to college although my parents quit their job.I used my new skill which is almost like a barrier to protect a place and burns any vampires that come through it unless I allow them to go through it.

I've gotten a job as a lawyer which was good as the salary was high and half-breed vampires was smarter than any other average human.I was now in the school's parking stared at me when I first entered.I heard some thoughts like 'She's came.I wonder why she was acting weird that first day,best not talk to her.' so I took that as a sign that people WILL leave me alone.I then headed to my first class.

"Bella!Are you okay?" Jessica shouted in the hallway.

I turned and lied,"Oh,yeah much better just a cold.I was dizzy and lightheaded,a clear sign that I was sick. Pass that around so that I don't have to explain again and again and I don't feel like talking to anyone so please don't disturb me."She nodded her head and we both walked to Spanish.

The hours flew by in a blink of an eye and it was finally lunch.I walked reluctantly to the lunch room and immediately got my getting my food,I sat at a table which was occupied by no one,when five very familiar intoxicating smells invaded the room.

"Hello." Chills ran up my spine at the sound of his velvet voice...

**_Author Note:Cliff hanger! Thanx so much to those who has favorited and reviewed this ,it was short I have to go to tuition.I'll try to update it as soon as possible! I don't own any of these characters,Stephanie Meyer does!Remember!Once a Twihard,Always a Twihard!_**


	5. FOCUS!

_**Chapter 5: Focus  
**_

''Hi.'' his velvety voice gave me chills that ran up my spine. "May we seat here with you?" he said,'What 'we'? Must be all of them then."

"Yeah,you may but not with me.I'm was just about to leave."I said,standing up when all of a sudden,a cold hand grabbed my arm.

"Let go of me!" I shouted as loud as I could,ignoring the fact that everyone was looking,but he did not let go instead he held it even tighter.I then remembered that I came across Irina from the Denali Coven(she does not know what I am) and had learnt her skill. 'Let's try this.'

"Ow!" Edward whimpered."How did you do that?..." I did not answer him but I just walked to put my tray at the counter before going to class.'At least that was not full charge.' I thought.

_~~~TIME SKIP~~~_

The bell rang its last,a signal that meant it was time to go. Seating next to Edward was unbearable,he just kept staring at me thinking,'What is she?Why am I longing for her?Edward Cullen,FOCUS!'I walked as fast as I could,getting out of class walking towards my I reached for the door,but a cold hand grabbed my arm and turned me,preventing me from entering the vehicle and in a blink of an eye,cold lips were on mine.I opened my eyes and saw Edward of all people. 'Oh my god! Edward stop!' Alice shouted with urgency in her mind before saying,"Emmett,Jazzy get him now!" I immediately blinded all senses of the humans who were watching,making them faint,then I used my physical shield to prevent Emmett and Jasper from coming closer before pulling away from Edward.

Slapping him with all my strength,I shouted,"Edward Cullen,leave me alone and that includes all of you!" They all stared at me in shock as I hurt Edward with Jane's power.I met her when I was looking for my soulmate...

"Please stop!" Alice sobbed,breaking my train of thoughts.

I immediately stopped and said,"I...I'm sorry...Here this will help..." I used this power which allowed him to get up but I then used my physical shield to prevent him from coming closer.

"They won't remember anything...Please...Just...Leave me alone."I said before I entered my car and drive off. I felt a strange feeling in my chest,like as if I was sad or hurt.'Wait...Sad or hurt? I can't be in lo-No! Focus on finding your REAL soulmate and protect your family!" Before I knew it,I reached my home and saw my parents watching television,I waved a 'hello' before retreating into my room,sinking in my bed in defeat.

_A/N : Hey guys! It's me again! I've been very busy with my exams so I've not been updating!But guess what?I've decided to do another story on 'Life Of The Half-breed Princess' but in Edward's POV! Plus after this story there will be a sequel almost like in NEW MOON and I'm going for a trip to Australia so...See you guys! ONCE A TWIHARD! ALWAYS A TWIHARD!_


	6. First Author Note

_#1 A/N_

_Hey guys! Just to inform you,Edward's POV is up!_

_Thank you for reviewing my story! Please review Edward's POV as well if possible. I'm going for a trip to Australia in 26th May-Singapore date.I'll try to update as soon as possible. If you have Instagram ,please check mine which is __**twilightjainalious**__ .Love you guys!_ **_ONCE A TWIHARD! ALWAYS A TWIHARD!_**


	7. Our Happy Place

**_Chapter 6:Our Happy Place_**

I had made over one million dollars from my job but I still had over fifty million dollars in my bank due to my has been many days since I last spoke to than ignoring me,the Cullens still stare in my direction but they've listened to my did not remember any details on the incident well not everyone,besides me and Them.

It was a weekend and I have been having similar dreams of Edward and I,hand in hand,walking through the forest to a beautiful meadow.'Maybe there's such a meadow in the forest.' I thought before heading out the door before disappearing into the forest.I walked through the woods and was hit with an aroma.I reach the edge of the meadow and saw many blue mirror delphiniums and chicories.

"Wow,it is real."I exclaimed,noticing a quick head turn from none other than Edward.

"Bella...How...Why are you here?Don't you know that it is dangerous being in this forest?" His velvet voice ringed through my mind and we both caught each others' gaze.

"Ummm...Sorry."I said breaking the connection before continuing angrily,"I can go wherever I want,it is my life and why do you even bother?What about you?You are also in the dangerous forest as well!"

"Bella would you follow me to the house?Everyone likes to hear more about you and they all like you."He asked in a sad and moody tone.

"No,because of what Jasper did made me realize what you guys were and for the sake of my parent's safety."I said with recollection of what had happen then I stepped back,causing me to fall.

"Bella!"Edward shouted reaching for me in time before I had reached the floor."Are you okay love?"

"Let go of me!"I said staggering backwards while his arms around us to both fall and he was at the bottom while I was on the top."I'm so sorry."I said trying to stand but he grabbed me back and before I knew it,cold lips were on my warm was so nice that I moaned and so did he while his tongue begged for entrance but I pushed him.

"Bella..."He voice so pained that I wished I had not pushed him.

"I'm sorry,I...I...I'm not good for...Yo-"I stammered but was interrupted by Edward.

"Bella,don't say that you aren't when you are.I love you and I know you do too so please don't...We are meant to be even the others have seen how I've look at you and how I've been reacting and they too feel that we are meant to be...But I want to know more about you tell me please?"

"Edward...Fine,I'll go to the house with you and I'll tell you and them about my story."I sighed in defeat,"But first lets get up?"I giggled while he chuckled.

I got up and reached my hand out to help him but he grabbed it before pulling me closer to put his arm around my waist."Cheeky,aren't you?"I chuckled once more before taking my hand in then walked towards the house.'What am I doing?I have finally found my soul mate.I'm with him,I have to protect them now too.'I said could have known that the place we confessed was our happy place.

_A/N : Hey guys! It's me again!Check my Instagram, twilightjainalious. Hope you guys like this chapter and sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the others!The next chapter is going to be on the gathering! Check out Edward's POV in my other story too! Please review so that I know how to improve! ONCE A TWIHARD! ALWAYS A TWIHARD!_


	8. The Gathering

_**Chapter 7: The Gathering  
**_

Edward and I walked through the forest heading towards the ,I heard the thoughts of Alice saying to Edward that she told the others what had happend at the meadow before I heard Edward chuckling.

"What's so funny about your sister telling the others about us?"I asked.

"How...How did you know?"he replied,having a curious expression on his face.

"You might know later."I said while smirking.

A minute later, we were at the entrance of the house. Bitter memories came to me but I tried to move it aside only thinking about my love's both then walked in to the house to see Mr and Mrs Cullen while their 'kids' behind them.

"Good evening Mr and Mrs Cullen," I said.

"Call me Carlisle," Carlisle said,reaching out for my hand and I returned the shake.

"Call me Esme," Esme said,hugging me and I returned the hug."Come sit on the couch."She Cullens and I then sat in the living room. My love and I sat on a Love Seat while the girls were on their soulmate's lap.

There was a silence but Carlisle broke it."I'm intrigued by how many powers you you tell me how many?"

"Why not I say my story at the same time?"I then nodded his head and I continued,"Well...Chief Swan,my father was a vampire who seduced my mum as he knew that she was his mum then got pregnant with me and when I was born,she was going to die but my dad bit her turning her into a vampire.I knew both of them wanted a normal life,to grow old and I hypnotized them out of the bad side and they now can live like a human."

"Wow,but you have not answered my main about your powers?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh,sorry.I have two powers. One,a mental and physical shield,two,compelabity which is to force anyone to do whatever I want."I lied,well I did tell them about my two out of three already told me to keep the third one a secret.

"Interesting...But you have a beating heart and you still have blood in your veins,how can you be a vampire?"he asked again.

"Cause I'm my mother was human when she...You know,so I'm Half-vampire and Half-human."Emmett then started laughing.I looked into his thought 'Since she is Half-breed maybe she is less stronger.'

"Emmett,"He then looked at me and tip his head up as if to say 'whatsup?'."Why not we both have a arm wrestling competition?"

"How did you...Hell yes!"He yelled.I laughed at his enthusiam. 'Not the dining table please!'Esme shouted in her mind.

"Where?I'm sure Esme would not want us doing it at her dining table."

"Thank you."She whispered to me but it was loud enough for the others to hear.

"Come with me to the wrestling ring!" He yelled again.

As we were walking towards the 'wrestling ring',Edward stopped me to ask a question."Are you sure?Emmett is the strongest in the family."

"Strongest?Well not too sure about that but do not doubt me love.I can handle it myself."I said while Edward had a smirk on his face due to the fact that I called him 'love'.

When we got to the 'wrestling ring' which was actually just their garage,Emmett showed off is strength by carrying the boulder with his bulky arms.

"Jasper,you do it."I shouted for him.

He smirked before shouting,"On 3!1.2.3!"Emmett was strong but not strong enough.A second later,'Crash!' came from the broken boulder.I won the strongest vampire in the family!

"Next time,"I said while he looked sadly at me." Never underestimate the Half-breeds."

He looked in shock at me,"How...How did you know?"

"I have my ways."I said before running faster then an average vampire to hold Edward's hand pulling him towards the forest."Bye!See you guys!"They all waved at me while Emmett's jaw dropped even further.

"Why are you bringing me into the forest?" Edward's velvet voice ringed through my mind.

"You need to hunt your eyes are black."I smiled.

"After that can we talk?"he asked,nervously.

"After your hunt." I replied. 'Why do I feel something bad is going to happen?'

_A/N : Hey guys! It's me again!Check my Instagram, twilightjainalious. Hope you guys like this chapter and sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the others!The next chapter is going to be on the talk! Check out Edward's POV in my other story too!But I will not post the update to spoil the cliffhanger! Please review so that I know how to improve! ONCE A TWIHARD! ALWAYS A TWIHARD!_


	9. The Talk

**_Chapter 8:The Talk_**

"Aren't you gonna hunt too?"Edward asked after 'eating' two deer and a mountain lion.

"No.I can eat both human food and blood but I'm not hungry now...You said you wanted to talk to me?" I replied.

"Yes."He nervously said,taking a seat next to me on the grass patch before continuing after a short silence,"How did you know what I was thinking?Or Emmett?Or Esme?Or even Jasper."

"What do you mean?I don't understand."I lied.I couldn't tell him that I was a princess as I had three powers especially my special one and the others will definately make fun of me and never think that I was just joking or even worse,they might leave me either thinking I was a lunatic or because of my status.

"You told me that I would find out about how you knew what my 'sister' was thinking but I did thought that you would be less stronger and you challenged him plus warning him that he should never underestimate any of your there was Esme,shouting in her head that she did not want the challenge on the dining table and you told Emmett that we should do the challenge somewhere can you still lie to me when all these evidence are proving it?!" he yelled.

"I...I...I can't...T-t-tell y-you."I stuttered not knowing what to say.I could not tell them my secret as it could also endanger them as the Volturi would find out and they would kill them.

"Why can't you tell me!We are soulmates and you are keeping secrets from me!" He yelled even louder by the second.

"I can't...I can't tell you!"I shouted back in anger and immediately felt sadness and guilt taking over.

"Fine!I'll are not my lover and never will be!"He shouted before running at super vamp speed towards the house.

I was about to go after him but when I took my first step,I fell and took over as I shook violently with sobs in the darkness of the forest.

_~~~Timeskip~~~_

I awoke to hear birds see the Sun about to rise.'I better get home before Dad and Mum get worried.'I thought forgetting what had happened the night before.

I ran as fast as I could and arrived at home in less than five I found my parents,they were both sound asleep in their room.

I then went to my bathroom to shower.I was washing my hair when I remembered what had happened yesterday ,I fell on my knees on the shower floor and curled into a ball while crying.I started thinking,'Did he really leave?Or did he meant that he was never going to talk to me?'I kept on crying until I heard continuous knocking on the door.

"I'm coming out soon!" I shouted while wiping away the tears that were streaming down my cheeks.

"Okay darling!I'll make you breakfast!"My mother shouted back and I knew then that with me crying,it was going to be a very short day.

After I showered,I went to my room.I wore a steel boned satin waist training corset and jeans.I wore it so I don't have to think about...But anyways,it was tight for me and it brought my chest area up even though it was exposing quite alot of my skin but I had the confidence to live through the day with people staring.

I put my bag lazily over my shoulder and walked down the stairs,ate my breakfast before wearing my studded high-heels. Be fore I knew it,I was in my car driving to school.'Better try to avoid Edward today before I break down.'I thought,bringing my confidence level down a little.

After a fifteen minute drive,I had parked my c ar. The y were definately had parked their in front of me as there were no other lots available.I wore my Chanel sunglasses before I opened the car door and stepped out.

Then a few events happened,all the boys were passing me lustful looks and gestures while the girls looked at me with jealousy.I heard growls from one of the Cullens cars but I ignored it and walked into my first class.

A few hours flew by and it was lunch.I walked in,got my meatball spaghetti and a bottle of Sprite Zero before taking my seat alone knowing that He will not sit with me,they all walked in,five familiar intoxicating smells invaded the usual,they got their 'food' and sat down before 'eating'. Alice was staring at me sadly as if she wanted to come over to comfort me.I had learnt a power which allowed vampires to eat food like a human so seeing their vague wincing expressions in each bite,I threw my shield over after that,they started to eat the food without all asked mentally to Edward why they could taste each and every bite of the food.

He then whispered to them,"I don't know.I can taste it too."They continued eating but was interrupted by a girl who fancied Edward.

"Hi,I'm you doing anything tonight?"She asked in her most seductive voice while stroking Edward on his then stiffened and was about to say something but she stopped him by putting her index finger on his lips.

At this point,I was in rage and I was on the verge of tears but I knew I could not do anything as He was no longer I felt a tear rolled down my perfect cheek.I got up slowly trying not to let them notice me however the chair screeched while I dragged my chair along the turquoise marble looked at me even them.

"Sorry."I said before they all returned to do what they were doing before except the were staring at me intently.I immediately got up,walked over to the tray return point and put my finished spaghetti but took the unopened Zero with me before walking to the forest,none of them followed me.

I took a breather for at least five minutes,clearing my thoughts and wiping away the tears that rolled down from my cheeks to the forest floor as I leaned against the tree as the wind blew maple coloured leaves from the trees and it circled around me.I looked at my watch noticing it was going to be Biology soon.'Biology'I shrugged at the thought of it as I walked towards the was my favorite subject but it was now a nightmare to be in biology; I had to sit next to Edward.

When I reached the school premises,I got my stuff and walked unwillingly towards my reaching the classroom,I noticed that Edward was already sitting in his seat however was sitting at the very edge of the table.I slowly walked towards my seat and sat after putting my stuff done.

Thankfully,Mr Banner came in immediately after I sat down and conducted his lesson,someone who usually looked at me from time to time,was currently very focused in Mr Banner's never once looked at me at all and I was hurt like badly hurt.I felt like someone was physically pulling my heart out and I was seriously going to cry.

After what seemed like forever,Mr Banner finished his class and I was trying to not cry in front of anyone so I was the first one to get out.I couldn't take it.I HAD to go home now before something bad happens.I immediately went to the lady at the reception counter and she excused me throughout the day with the excuse that I was having difficulty breathing.

I cried on the way home.I cried so much that my steering wheel was getting wet because I was wiping away my the way home I thought about what could make me forget what had happen.'Just a little while is enough.' Then,I was on my way to a radio station.I remembered they were looking for people to sing as they had a new pa rt. Ten dollars for an hour.'Killing two birds with one stone,perfect!Not that I need any money.'I thought once again.

When I got there,I asked the manager if I could sing some songs and he only needed to pay me half for an that it was a good offer,he agreed.

I was not nervous as I had the confidence to go on.I just kept thinking of Him to pass the radio DJs went for their lunch it was my turn to do what I was here to do.I sat and started.

"Hey!I'll be singing some songs for an hour,if I don't sing well please inform us immediately!So I know I'm horrible and should never come on ever again.

First of,I'm going to sing a classic by Richard Marx!I'll Be Right Here Waiting For You!And this is dedicated to someone I have loved for quite a while.

**_Oceans apart day after day And I slowly go insane I hear your voice on the line But it doesn't stop the pain_**

**_If I see you next to never How can we say forever_**

**_Wherever you go Whatever you do I will be right here waiting for you Whatever it takes Or how my heart breaks I will be right here waiting for you_**

**_I took for granted, all the times That I thought would last somehow I hear the laughter, I taste the tears But I can't get near you now_**

**_Oh, can't you see it baby You've got me going crazy_**

**_Wherever you go Whatever you do I will be right here waiting for you Whatever it takes Or how my heart breaks I will be right here waiting for you_**

**_I wonder how we can survive This romance But in the end if I'm with you I'll take the chance_**

**_Oh, can't you see it baby You've got me going crazy_**

**_Wherever you go Whatever you do I will be right here waiting for you Whatever it takes Or how my heart breaks I will be right here waiting for you Waiting for you."_**

I took a another breath in even though I could live without it before continuing.

"Hope you like that one!Next we have a new song that has not been featured on this very channel!Disco Love by The Saturdays!Dedicated to everyone even my love.

**_What you say, mr loveable, hey, mr love-lovelable What you say, mr got it all, hey, mr got it got it all We got the disco love, so fun and colorful It's never winter when stunning summer all you know You take me back in time, to 1979 We'll be at the beaches, baby everybody staying alive_**

**_Oh is it love that's in the air, baby baby baby Over the cameras drinking here, baby baby baby Boy you make me feel so fine Boy you make me feel so good Boy you make me feel so right Baby baby baby Oh is it love that's in the air, baby baby baby_**

**_What you say, mr doable, hey, mr do-doable Got me wind til the physical, hey, the physi-physical We got the disco love, so fun and colorful It's never winter when stunning summer all you know You take me back in time, to 1999 We heat the DJ playing Hit Me Baby One More Time_**

**_Oh is it love that's in the air, baby baby baby Over the cameras drinking here, baby baby baby Boy you make me feel so fine Boy you make me feel so good Boy you make me feel so right Baby baby baby Oh is it love that's in the air, baby baby baby_**

**_Shh shh shh shaking me for dreaming Shh shh shh shaking me for dreaming Shh shh shh shaking me for dreaming Shake me, baby baby baby_**

**_Oh is it love that's in the air, baby baby baby Over the cameras drinking here, baby baby baby Boy you make me feel so fine Boy you make me feel so good Boy you make me feel so right Baby baby baby Oh is it love that's in the air, baby baby baby_**

**_Come on come on Come on come on_**  
**_Baby baby baby_**  
**_Come on come on Come on come on_**  
**_Baby baby baby."_**

I sang a few more and it was finally the last song of the day.

"Sadly,this is our last,I might come back tomorrow!So here it is Maroon 5 with Love Somebody!

_**I know your inside, you're feeling so hollow And it's a hard pill for you to swallow But if I fall for you, I'll never recover If I fall for you, I'll never be the same**_

_**I really wanna love somebody I really wanna dance the night away I know we're only half way there But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way I really wanna touch somebody I think about you every single day I know we're only half way there But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way**_

_**You're such a hard act for me to follow Love me today don't leave me tomorrow, yeah But if I fall for you, I'll never recover If I fall for you, I'll never be the same**_

_**I really wanna love somebody I really wanna dance the night away I know we're only half way there But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way I really wanna touch somebody I think about you every single day I know we're only half way there But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way Oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**I don't know where to start, I'm just a little lost I wanna feel like we never gonna ever stop I don't know what to do, I'm right in front of you Asking you to stay, you should stay, stay with me tonight, yeah**_

_**I really wanna love somebody I really wanna dance the night away I know we're only half way there But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way I really wanna touch somebody I think about you every single day I know we're only half way there But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way Oh, oh, oh, oh."**_

I said my final goodbyes and left the radio station after getting my pay.I tuned to that channel I was on and surprised to hear that a lot of people liked my sing ing.A smirk painted on my face,I drove home.'Maybe I could do this more often...Wait,I can't do this forever...'Upon thinking that, a tear rolled down my cheeks and more came down afterwards.

_A/N : Hey guys! It's me again!First of all, I don't own anything like the songs,Twilight only the plot!Check my Instagram, twilightjainalious. Hope you guys like this chapter and this is long enough!I am currently having a very important exam so will try to update next chapter and it is going to be on The Next Day! Check out Edward's POV in my other story too!Will do an update on that review so that I know how to improve! ONCE A TWIHARD! ALWAYS A TWIHARD! _


End file.
